This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Software technology has undergone drastic changes with the rapid growth of the Internet. For example, once-prevailing stand-alone software and local network software are evolving into Internet software. The currently popular Internet “cloud” technology is also driving the development of software towards the direction of “Internet connected”. Some general-purpose operating systems such as Windows, etc., do not adopt a completely competition free mechanism for software to access network resources, but allow the software that first seizes the resources to use the resources. Therefore, software that starts later may not function properly because it is unable to obtain adequate resources. For example, online game software is generally sensitive to changes in network bandwidth and network delay, and a sudden increase in network resource occupancy by other applications may greatly affect the fluency of online gaming and may even make the user fall off-line in severe cases.
A conventional method stores a black list of processes whose network speed is restricted in a local device. When a process consumes a large amount of network resources, the process is added into the black list and then ended. As such, network resources previously occupied by the process become available and network speed is increased.